helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugaya Risako
|image = 46b3c7d0fed117595e2914f58fbf0913ed92e1c9.jpg |caption = Sugaya Risako promoting "Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Zushi, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = (2009-2015) (2007-2008) (2005) (2005-2006) |generation = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, 4KIDS, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Zoku v-u-den, Guardians 4, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, Cat's♥Eye 7, Dia Lady |blog = |sig = Sugayarisakoautograph444.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Sugaya's Autograph }} Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) is a J-pop idol, actress, and model under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. She is a former member of Hello! Project, having joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids in 2002 and later debuting as a member of Berryz Koubou in 2004. During her time in Hello! Project, she was also a member of 4KIDS, Zoku v-u-den, Guardians 4, BeriKyuu, Cat's♥Eye 7, and Dia Lady. She graduated from Hello! Project on March 3, 2015 in a joint graduation concert with the other members of Berryz Koubou. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Sugaya Risako was born on April 4, 1994 in Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan. 2002 On June 30, Sugaya successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition along with 14 other girls. Her debut within Hello! Project came with the premiere of the first Minimoni feature film, as part of 4KIDS, a shuffle group formed exclusively for the movie. 2003 Sugaya starred in the movie Hotaru no Hoshi, as Hikari, a fragile elementary school student who, with the help of her caring teacher, has a chance to be momentarily reunited with her deceased mother and overcome her emotional problems."Hotaru no Hishi (2003)". IMDB. She also starred in the drama "Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari." This year also marked her first appearance on Kōhaku Uta Gassen, as one of Matsuura Aya's backup dancers, during the 54th edition of the renowned NHK New Year program. 2004 Early in the year Sugaya became part of the newly formed group Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. Inside the group she, along with fellow member Natsuyaki Miyabi and, to a certain extent, Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina, became the central performers. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she participated in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. She also, like other Hello! Project members, appeared in the Musume Dokyu! segments, namely episodes 39, 40, 54, 55, and 56. Additionally, Sugaya did a commercial for the Nihon Shokuniku Shōhi Sōgō Center in October. 2006 In August, Sugaya was interviewed by MC Goto Maki in the 12th installment of the online-only show Hello! Pro Hour. She later re-appeared, along Tsugunaga Momoko, on the 20th and last episode of Hello! Pro Hour. On October 12, Sugaya became the first member of Berryz Koubou, and the youngest of all Hello! Project, to release a solo photo book, which was, even prior to its release, met with mixed feelings by both Japanese and foreign fans. She herself admitted, in an interview with Sanspo.com, to first having doubts regarding the photoshoot, but claims to have had a pleasant experience and hopes her fans enjoy the various facets of her personality."魅惑の小学６年生…Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ工房・菅谷梨沙子が七変化" (in Japanese). SANSPO. 2006-10-12 (Archived). On December 31, Sugaya once again took the stage at the 57th edition of Kōhaku Uta Gassen as a backup dancer in Morning Musume's performance of Aruiteru, along with the remaining members of Berryz Koubou, Country Musume and ℃-ute. 2009 Sugaya became a member of the newly formed unit Guardians 4, along with Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki and Mitsui Aika, to record music for the anime Shugo Chara! an anime that Buono! also sings for. It was revealed in July that Sugaya Risako would form part of Zoku Biyuuden, along with Michishige Sayumi and Junjun. 2010 Risako started voice-acting Ibu Himuro, a character in the anime, "Gokujou Meccha Motte Iinchou." Three months later her first solo single was announced (alongside a new one of the main character, Ogawa Mana as Kitagawa Mimi). It was announced on November 12, that she and Ogawa Mana were nominated for Billboard JAPAN's "Independent Artist of the Year 2010" award, due to their characters (Himuro Ibu and Kitagawa Mimi) on the anime "Gokujo Meccha Motte Iinchou." 2012 On July 25, it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Sugaya Risako, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sudo Maasa and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai would be performing in an stage play titled CAT'S♥EYE, based on a manga. The stage play ran from September 22 to September 30. 2013 On March 2, it was announce at SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ that Sugaya and Suzuki Airi would be part of a new unit called Dia Lady. On April 4, Sugaya held a birthday fanclub event, titled ～with thanks～. 2014 On April 3, Sugaya sang "Let it Go" on M! Countdown alongside Korean artists 2PM's Nichkhun, Girls Day's Minah, MBLAQ's G.O, and Block B's P.O. On April 4, Sugaya celebrated her 20th birthday. The special event was called Berryz Koubou ~Sugaya Risako Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On February 26, it was announced that after Berryz Koubou's final live at Nippon Budokan on March 3, Sugaya would be taking a break from the entertainment business.http://ameblo.jp/sugaya-risako-blog/entry-11993843111.html http://ameblo.jp/sugaya-risako-blog/entry-11993843111.html 2016 On June 15, Sugaya made a post on her official blog for the first time in a year and three months since Berryz Koubou went on hiatus, and announced that she opened an Instagram account."お久しぶりです♡" (in Japanese). Sugaya Risako Official Blog. 2016-06-15. 2017 On February 13, Sugaya became an icon member for the womens' beauty and fashion site GF, and began an article series titled "Renaissance"."菅谷梨沙子 新たなGFのアイコンメンバーに！" (in Japanese). GF. 2017-02-13.http://girlsf.jp/icon/sugaya_risako On October 18, suddenly announced that Sugaya has decided to get married to a man of ordinary background and is expected give birth to her first child in the next spring."菅谷梨沙子に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2017-10-18. She would therefore go on maternity leave, and her future activities would be decided once she settles down after giving birth and starts nursing. Sugaya revealed in an interview that she is currently five months pregnant and she started dating her partner this year. He is also in his 20s and works in Tokyo, and they first met at a dinner party Sugaya went to with a friend."Berryz工房・菅谷梨沙子　結婚と妊娠を告白「今5カ月です」" (in Japanese). Josei Jishin. 2017-10-18. Personal Life Family= Sugaya has a younger brother.Hello! Pro TIME. Broadcast Date: 2011-06-09. |-|Education= When Sugaya joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a second year elementary school student.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. She graduated from high school in March 2013. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Sugaya Risako has acquired: *'Fukuda Kanon:' She is close friends with ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon. Her pairing name with her is RiloMaro (りろまろ).http://ameblo.jp/kanon-fukuda/entry-11885706309.html *'Suzuki Airi:' She is good friends with Suzuki Airi from ℃-ute. *'Ishimura Maiha:' Her best friend within Berryz Koubou was Ishimura Maiha until her graduation in 2005. *'Kyary Pamyu Pamyu:' She is good friends with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sugaya Risako: *'Chanrii' (ちゃんりー): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. *'Rii-san' (りーさん): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Real Name:' Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *'Nickname:' Chanrii (ちゃんりー), Rii-san (りーさん), Risakongu (りさこんぐ), Rii, Sugu-san, Mucchi, Risako (りさこ), Orin-chan, Risati (リサティ), Rishako, Ri-tan, Rii-chan (りーちゃん), Riiko (りーこ), Rishamaru (りしゃまる), *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dog *'Height:' 161cm (5'3.5") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2015-03-03: Graduated *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 州*‘ o‘ﾘ *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Orange' (2005-2006) **'Pink' (2005) **'Yellow' (2007-2008) **'Red' (2009-2015) *'Cat's♥Eye 7 Color:' Yellow *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: "Minimoni Hinamatsuri!" by Minimoni *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–2015) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2010-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Dia Lady (2013-2015) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Drawing, making small things *'Habit:' Clutching the remote control while watching TV *'Strong Point:' Being bright and cheerful *'Weak Point:' Not cleaning up afterwards *'Favorite Color:' Red, white, pink, black *'Favorite Flower:' Lavender, rose, hibiscus. *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Season:' Spring, summer, fall, winter. *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (thanks). *'Favorite English Word:' "Hello!". *'Favorite Song:' "Namida no Umi de Dakaretai ~SEA OF LOVE~" by Southern All Stars. *'Favorite Berryz Koubou Song': "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Minimoni Jankenpyon!" by Minimoni, "Minimoni. Hinamatsuri" by Minimoni, "Anpanman no March" by Dreaming. *'Current Favorite Song:' "Skip Beat" by Superfly (KUWATA BAND cover), "Sakura" by Shimizu Shota, "HIKARI" by ayaka *'Favorite Book:' Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi, Crayon Oukoku *'Favorite Movie:' Disney movies *'Favorite Food:' Curry, steak, miso noodles, mabo tofu *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado, scallops, sazae *'Scared of:' Big dogs *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Big dogs, rides *'Charm point:' Eyes *'Favorite Hello Pro Kenshuusei': Ogawa Rena |-|More= *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::Sometimes when we have a show at the same time I've arranged to hang out with my friends. :2. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Living a laid-back life, I guess. Discography : See also: List:Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In Singles #2010.10.13 Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl (おしゃれ マイドリーム/エレガントガール) (Kitagami Mimi (Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu / Himuro Ibu (Sugaya Risako)) Digital Singles *2011.03.29 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙; Smiles and Tears ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) (Matsuura Aya cover) Solo Songs *2006.07.05 Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ; Yeah! Super Holiday) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2008.09.10 REAL LOVE Compilations *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#10 Elegant Girl) (CV: Himuro Ibu) Solo DVDs *2009.12.02 Sugaya Risako in Hokkaido *2011.02.12 Le Soleil ("e-Hello!" DVD) Other DVDs *2012.03.xx Berryz Days 4 (with Kumai Yurina) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD - Sugaya Risako Birthday Event ～with thanks～ / Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako FC Tour Travelix in Shirakaba Lake (Fanclub DVD) *2014.07.28 Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 "Tokunaga Chinami & Sugaya Risako" (Berryz工房バースデーイベント2014"徳永千奈美＆菅谷梨沙子") *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Sudo Maasa ) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Shimizu Saki) Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2006.10.11 Risako #2007.07.20 pure+ #2008.02.06 Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ (Ring3～リンリンリンッ！～) #2009.11.27 Risou (梨想) Digital Photobooks *2009.12.16 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Risako version) *2011.03.29 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Risako version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Risako version) Concert Photobooks *2007.01.04+2007.01.28 Hello! Project 2007 WINTER *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Suzuki Airi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Yajima Maimi) Magazines Cover girl *2010.10.13 Anican R Vol.75 *2013.05.31 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.437 Featured on the cover *2010.10.11 Otaku Pocket (with Ogawa Mana) *2012.04.06 Top Yell (with Morning Musume feature, Suzuki Airi, & Wada Ayaka) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Suzuki Airi) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, & Kumai Yurina) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (with C-ute feature, Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Kumai Yurina) Works Movies *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) (as Hikari) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shirokawa Mami) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live Internet *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) TV Drama *2002-09 Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari (湘南瓦屋根物語) (on TV Tokyo) Anime *2009–2010 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長) (as Himuro Ibu) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Gigi and Jeanne d'Arc) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai Radio *2009–2012 Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) Commercials *2003.10 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) Solo Events 1st Event= The event took place on May 21, 2008. Performances *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと好きでいいですか) by Matsuura Aya *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! (ミニモニ。ひなまつり！) by Minimoni *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi(付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou |-|2nd Event= The event took place on September 17, 2008. Setlist *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba(告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou *Koisuru Angel Heart(恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) by v-u-den |-|3rd Event= The event took place on April 27, 2009. Setlist *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou |-|4th Event= The event took place on January 14, 2010. Setlist *Watashi ga Suru Koto nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる) by Berryz Koubou *Seishun Oodoori (青春大通り) by Berryz Koubou *Semi (蝉) by Berryz Koubou *Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA (砂を噛むように・・・NAMIDA) by Matsuura Aya *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I Love You (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) by v-u-den Rankings *She ranked 1st in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello Project". *She ranked #116 in ENTAME magazine's "Most Influential female Idols of 2010". *She ranked #9 in Men's Cyzo's 2010 "Top 10 Idol Boobs" ranking. *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member/001-.html *She ranked #30 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked 4th in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked #50 in All Night Nippon Listener's 2013 Overall Female Idol Ranking. *She ranked #36 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". Trivia *She is the youngest member of Berryz Koubou. * Iikubo Haruna thinks Risako is the coolest member of Hello! Project. * member is a fan of Sugaya Risako. *She is extremely good at Puyo Puyo (a puzzle game), and has beaten Kajiwara from Music Fighter in the game. *She was the first Berryz Koubou member to release a solo photobook. *In a Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine release, she said her favorite Berryz member was Natsuyaki Miyabi. *At her initial Hello! Project Kids audition, she appeared with a broken arm. *One time, a boy in her class confessed his love for her in front of everyone in the classroom. *She said her favorite Berryz Koubou song is "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me." *She was the first Hello! Project Kid to get a photobook. *Her favorite artist is UNJASH. *She has been noted to muddle out her name while introducing herself at times, from saying it too fast. At times, "Sugaaskkodesu" or "Sugayaskkodesu" is usually what comes out. She has been asked to repeat her name on TV programs, and was also criticized for it on the final episode of Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *She and Yajima Maimi had the most substantial magazine appearances in 2009. *She cries the most during the song "BYE BYE matane" out of all of the members in Berryz Koubou. This is because this song was the last song she sang with her best friend Ishimura Maiha. *She was the first Hello! Project Kids member to release a solo single. *In Yorosen!, she taught the other Berryz Koubou members about Fantasy. *She says she does not want to go back in time to change any part of her life. She claims she would only want to change her future from where she is now. *She says while she's an idol, she won't cut or dye her hair back to black unless something comes up at work where she has to. *She got a letter from Tsunku telling her she should try and stand out by using lots of different looks of her own, and it's why she dyes her hair so many different colors. *If she was able to use magic, she would like to be invisible and use that power to pull pranks. See Also *Gallery:Sugaya Risako *List:Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In *List:Sugaya Risako Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Sugaya Family Tree References External Links *GF Profile *Official Blog *Instagram *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Hello! Project Profile (Archived) cs:Sugaya Risako es:Sugaya Risako fr:Sugaya Risako it:Sugaya Risako Category:Sugaya Risako Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Orange Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:4KIDS Category:V-u-den Category:1994 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Guardians 4 Category:Soloists Category:Blood Type A Category:April Births Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Gokujou!! Mecha Note Iinchou Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Red Member Color Category:Dia Lady Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:2015 Departures Category:Members who are married